Connect-the-dots drawings are used, often by children, in order to draw pictures from a set of points. Each point has a number indicating its position in the order of the dots. The user draws a line connecting all of the dots, in order, to complete the drawing. The creation of such drawings can be difficult and time consuming. First, a drawing must be created in outline form. Then points along the outline have to be determined and placed in a certain order. Finally, the dots are separated from the lines to create the connect-the-dots drawing and numbers are added to indicate the order for drawing.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for automatically creating connect-the-dots drawings from existing images.